Oopsie Daisy
by Wolfiee
Summary: Running into people was not always the funnest thing in the world. Unless of course you run into a sexy, silver haired dude with leather pants that cling oh so nice to his [Oneshot] [crack!] [RoxasxKadaj]


Author's Note: Wazzup dawgs? Gasp! What is this? Am I writing ... oh my gosh am I actually writing a KadajxRoxas? Why yes, yes I am, and if you have a problem with that, well get over it! –grins- Well since there's KadajxSora and KadajxSelphie why not write a KadajxRoxas eh? This is why I'm sitting, writing Kingdom Heart's very first KadajxRoxas that I hope ya'll will like and won't be all like "OMG IT BURNS!" Sorry I am very happy at the moment, which will hopefully make me produce a funny KadajxRoxas like I'm hoping. just take a lot at the summary.

Well that's it for this, please R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Warnings: light yaoi, language, perverted Roxas. Ya gotta love it right? Kairi and Sor a bashing, I love 'em but Roxas is aggravated.

xxXXxx

Damn Kairi, had to make him go all the way down here while it was freaking raining to get her boyfriend, his brother, a damned birthday gift.

The birthday gift wasn't from him; it was from her, so why did he have to be the one to go get it huh? Whatever, no use bitching about it now, he had already gotten the stupid present and all he had to do was go home.

Yah, too bad it happened to be raining.

_Dumb ass Kairi._ Roxas thought bitterly as he skateboarded down the street, small pink bag in his hand, carrying Sora's present. _Pink, of course. Now I look gay._ Well at least he had his skateboard to man him up a bit.

His blond spikes and bangs were damp and hung into his face, over his light blue eyes, causing him to, in an irritable way; push them away when it became a bit hard to see. No way was he going to fall over. He'd probably get a huge gash in his head (He wasn't wearing a helmet, reason why his hair was soaked) and Kairi would probably get all pissed about him getting the gift wet or dirty or something, never mind the fact that he'd be bleeding excessively.

Heh well maybe if he stopped daydreaming that would happen.

Roxas turned the corner on his skateboard, splashing a bit of water over at hitting the side of a building and he smirked. Maybe he could do that to Kairi, skid to a stop on his skateboard in a big puddle and splash her. Heh and she'd get all muddy and dirty then she'd yell at him while he was busy laughing his ass off. Oh yah, that'd be awesome as hell. He'd defiantly do that, Kairi always looked like a rat when she was wet. And then Sora would see her and dump her and then they'd both be miserable.

Wow what was up with him today. _Am I PMSing or something?_ Roxas thought to himself, obviously kidding. Probably just the weather was making him morbid. He wasn't exactly a happy guy by nature anyways. Well happy but not "Haha" happy.

Not like Sora and Kairi. Ugh, they were always happy, always cheery. It was disgusting. Heh, which brought back the thoughts of Kairi after he got through with her. Heh, funny.

"Shit!" Roxas cursed as he flew through the air, a few seconds later landing roughly against the damp pavement. He groaned, cursing under his breath as he reached a hand up, gently touching his cheek. It burned, he had scraped the side of his face her realized.

He turned around, glaring at whatever or whoever it was that had made him fall and his gaze quickly softened.

_Damn._

A man with long, wet, silver hair that clung to his face and back, feline like green eyes, one covered with his moist silver bangs, and wearing all leather sat on the ground, glaring at him with a pretty deadly glare.

Heh, there was Roxas' lesson. Don't day dream so much.

"Heh sorry." Roxas said, grinning sheepishly at the other. _Damn, he's hot._

The rolled his eyes and stood up, murmured something under his breath and dusting himself off. Roxas stood up a few moments after, blue eyes unable to leave the angry man who stood before him. _Heh, he looks mad but oh does he look sexy when he's mad._

"Watch where the hell you're going next time." He murmured, narrowing green eyes on Roxas' and the blond nodded.

"Heh yah, sorry about that. Wasn't thinking." Roxas said, watching as the man turned a bit, giving him a side view of his ass that he could see pretty nicely when his leather pants clung to it so badly. _Damn ... again._

"So what's your name?" Roxas asked before kneeling down and picking up his skateboard that he mentally thanked. If it wasn't for his skateboard, he wouldn't have ran into Mr. Sexy over here.

Mr. Sexy stared at him for a few minutes, long and hard and Roxas wondered if he heard him. As the blond opened his mouth to restate his question Mr. Sexy answered quietly, "Kadaj."

_Kadaj. Sexy name._ Roxas thought before grinning.

"Cool my name's—"

"Let me guess," Kadaj interrupted. "Rude, stupid kid who needs to watch where the fuck he's going?"

Ouch, that hurt, but not entirely uncalled for. Roxas frowned. "Uh no. Roxas."

"Well "Roxas", watch where you're going next time." Kadaj said before turning around and walking away, hips swinging, giving Roxas a oh-so-very nice view of his ass.

Yah, that whole thing about Kairi getting drenched by his skateboard. Not gonna happened, that awesome girl made him meet a sexy guy with a nice ass. Yah he'd kiss her when he got home.

After Kadaj of course.

"Hey Kadaj wait!" Roxas called as he followed the silver-haired man.

And for a minute he hoped he'd keep walking, just so he could stare at that ass some more.

xxXXxx

Author's Note: I dunno, I feel like Roxas is OOC. Well he's perverted and a bit bitter but –shrugs- Dunno, just feel like he is. Well hope you like my second crack!pairing that I made up. Please R&R.


End file.
